


Windswept

by SaltySalmonella



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySalmonella/pseuds/SaltySalmonella
Summary: Arthur and Albert share a moment in God's beautiful wilderness.





	Windswept

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this comic. I gave Arthur cauliflower ears because... I feel like that just make sense. So. that's why his ears look... Like That. I realize that this comic may be difficult to read on mobile! Sorry! You might be able to read it easier on Twitter: https://twitter.com/SaltySalmonella/status/1074461301357862917


End file.
